


Sorry, He's All Tied Up

by obfuscate__yummy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day, amanda is the best bro ever, but only slight smut, ok, slight mention of rollisi brotp, their dicks are out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obfuscate__yummy/pseuds/obfuscate__yummy
Summary: It's their first Valentine's Day living together. Sonny's had the afternoon off to get ready.





	Sorry, He's All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people!! I wrote this this morning but I had the idea last night. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @JessicaMHerrera

Rafael took in the sight before him on their king size bed. His boyfriend's (was middle-aged too old to call his partner his boyfriend?) legs were crossed at the ankle, tied together with a precision and expertise he knew the younger man lacked. His hands were each tied to a side of the headboard, a small (and admittedly cheesy) red bow around each wrist. Rafael licked his lips as he took in the long, muscular body in front of him, stretched down their bed, open, inviting, his boyfriend's cock growing harder under his appreciative gaze.

 

“How did you manage to tie yourself up like this, Sonny?” The detective blushed a deep red, Rafael's favorite shade on him, and answered “I uh, I had Rollins come over and give me a hand.” He cleared his throat as Rafael looked at him, incredulously, and began to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt.

 

“Let me get this straight,” he said, shrugging his shirt off and unhooking his suspenders, “you had your pregnant best friend, who is supposed to be on bed rest, come over and tie you up, naked, just so i could have my way with you tonight?” Rafael is free of all clothing now, his dick hard and heavy, as he nudges Sonnys ridiculously long legs open at the knees and sunk down in between them. Sonny gulped and looked into Rafael's eyes, noticing they were dark with lust. “Um...yes. Happy Valentines Day?” He shivered as Rafael kissed his way up his thighs, groaned as Rafael licked a long stripe up his dick. “feliz dia de San Valentín, cariño,” he replied and took Sonny fully into his mouth. 


End file.
